


Suspension de l'incrédulité

by la_topolina



Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Origin Story, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina
Summary: A look at the creation of Severus Snape's Masterpotion, under Potions Mistress Nadia Angouleme. A fan-nonfiction, if you will.
Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745833
Kudos: 8





	Suspension de l'incrédulité

__

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

3 March 1980  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
I have enclosed the current draft of the Suspension de l’incrédulité. I eagerly await your comments.  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

 _Suspension de l’incrédulité_  
3 fresh valerian roots with flowers  
4 passion flowers  
6 crushed dragon’s teeth  
2 swift feathers  
Melted snow from a summer snow shower to cover  
5 grams Arrowroot  
3 drops of mercury*

Simmer feather and tooth in the melted snow for three hours; add diced valerian root; simmer overnight. In the morning, strain, being sure to extract as much liquids from the solids as possible. Add passion flower and valerian flowers; simmer for three days. Add the arrowroot and allow to thicken for another day. Decant and let cool. When ready to imbibe, add the mercury to the suspension. 

_from Nadia Angouleme to Severus Snape_

4 March 1980  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
I must beg you to provide me with some illumination as to the purpose of this potion. At first glance, I am afraid that it appears to be a poison, although I will admit that the victims of said poison would be delightfully relaxed after ingesting it. As I am sure that you recall that it is not permitted to submit poisons as your Master Potion, I assume that you are once again allowing your mind to run three steps ahead of your writing. I look forward to your explanation.  
  
Yours,  
Nadia Angouleme

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

5 March 1980  
  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
  
I beg your pardon, I am indeed allowing my mind to run faster than my quill. Please see the enclosed notes on the Suspension:

  
The Suspension is intended for use as an aid to mastering Unsupported Flight. Brooms are cumbersome and creatures are unpredictable. All that stands between a wizard and the ability to fly is the belief that he cannot do so. This potion will enable the imbiber to “suspend his disbelief” as the poet says.  
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

_from Nadia Angouleme to Severus Snape_

6 March 1980  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
A bold idea, as I have come to expect from you. While I applaud your efforts, I must forbid you from testing the Suspension in its current form, as it is far too toxic. Keep trying.  
  
Yours,  
Nadia Angouleme

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

7 March 1980  
  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
  
I believe that I can replace the swift feather with swift eggs—this should eliminate some unnecessary toxins. All the other ingredients are absolutely essential to the potion’s efficacy.   
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

_from Nadia Angouleme to Severus Snape_

8 March 1980  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
An excellent start. I am certain if you continue to consider the problem, you will find other answers. As it stands, it is yet to toxic for human use.  
  
Yours,  
Nadia Angouleme

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

17 March 1980  
  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
  
I suppose I shall have to toss the formula out the window and attempt something different. The panel meeting for the defense of my application for the rank of Potions Master is in less than two weeks. I do not see how I can remove any of the current ingredients.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

_from Nadia Angouleme to Severus Snape_

18 March 1980  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
I do think it is somewhat early to be discussing defenestration. Remember that developing new potions is a painstaking and often frustrating business. I believe that you have an idea worth pursuing here, but it will do no good if the potion kills the subject before he is able to benefit from its effects. You must find a balance.  
  
Yours,  
Nadia Angouleme  
  
P.S. I appreciate that you replace the glassware when your temper causes them to become broken. I would appreciate it all the more if you could attempt to refrain from breaking them in the first place. Perhaps a walk and some sunlight would be a more effective coping mechanism.

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

24 March 1980  
  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
  
I believe that you will find the following a marked improvement. I attempted adding several different purifiers to counteract the potion’s toxic effects. Unicorn horn, passion fruit and, in a fit of desperation, a bit of bezoar, among others. Each of these attempts altered the original compounds to the point of making it useless. There was only one other option. Celery. Celery juice to be exact. I replaced most of the melted snow with celery juice, and found its cleansing powers to been enough to counteract the deadly nature of the potion without rendering the entire concoction useless. The interaction between the celery juice and the additional arrowroot required also enabled me to increase the amount of the less toxic ingredients while decreasing the mercury. As my defense meeting is only four days from now, I hope that you will find this satisfactory.  
  
  
_Suspension de l’incrédulité_  
4 fresh valerian roots with flowers  
5 passion flowers  
7 crushed dragon’s teeth  
1 swift egg  
1 quart Melted snow from a summer snow shower  
celery juice to cover  
10 grams Arrowroot  
2.5 drops of mercury*

Simmer the crushed dragon tooth in the melted snow and celery juice for three hours; add diced valerian root; simmer overnight. In the morning, strain, being sure to extract as much liquids from the solids as possible. Add passion flower, valerian flowers, and more celery juice to cover; simmer for three days. Add the arrowroot and swift eggs; allow to thicken for another day. Decant and let cool. When ready to imbibe, add the mercury to the suspension.   
  
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape  
  
P.S. You are correct, sunlight is a more effective restorative than breaking glassware. 

_from Nadia Angouleme to Severus Snape_

24 March 1980  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
As you see, sometimes the simplest answer is the best. I give you leave to test this. I do expect it will work as you intend it to. Well done.  
  
Yours,  
Nadia Angouleme  
  
P.S. I, and the glassware, thank you.

_from Severus Snape to Nadia Angouleme_

26 March 1980  
  
Dear Madame Angouleme,  
  
The side effects are…less than desirable. But flight—flight is more than worth the discomfort. I am also finding that each flight requires a smaller dose of the potion to achieve. I believe that, after enough successful attempts, it would not be needed at all.   
  
I look forward to showing you the results when you return from your tour tomorrow evening. Everything should be in order for Friday’s defense.  
  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, don't drink mercury. It's toxic. Don't touch it. Don't inhale it. Don't drink it. End public service announcement.
> 
> Suspension de l'incrédulité means 'suspension of disbelief.' This term was coined by the poet Samuel Taylor Coleridge and this potion is mentioned in Chapter 18 of my novel, Moonlight.
> 
> I decided to combine my entries into two very different challenges with this piece. For the Fan Non-Fiction Challenge, we were asked to write a piece of "non-fiction" within our chosen fandom. For the Open-Ended Elements Challenge, we were given the following list of items to include in our entry:  
> 1 A meeting  
> 2 Something broken  
> 3 Unusual weather  
> 4 Celery  
> 5 The word defenestration  
> 6 An animal  
> 7 The following sentence: There was only one other option.


End file.
